Coffee Time at Chat-Noir's
by Kenzeira
Summary: Awal mula kisah Kuroo dan Kei yang selalu minum kopi bersama. [Hearty's KuroTsuki Week]


**Coffee Time at Chat-Noir's**

{hearty's kurotsuki festival week – day 3: café}

.

* * *

Kei tidak menyangka akan diterima bekerja di Kedai Chat-Noir's.

Semua bermula dari kebutuhan mendesak mengenai biaya kuliah, ditambah uang kontrakan yang sudah satu bulan menunggak. Dana dari orangtua tidak lagi mencukupi dan Kei tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lebih dari ini. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk ikut wawancara kerja di sebuah kedai kopi, kedai yang kebetulan selalu ia lintasi setiap hari (dan tak sengaja menemukan selembarannya, berisi tentang dibutuhkan seorang pelayan). Demikianlah.

Kei tidak begitu suka kopi, ia lebih senang sesuatu yang manis-manis—seperti keik stroberi atau keju (suatu hari ia pernah berpikir ingin bekerja di toko kue). Tapi aroma kopi tidak buruk juga, justru terasa sedap dan menenangkan pikiran. Ia bekerja dari jam lima sore hingga menjelang tutup, mengingat jadwal pagi bentrok dengan urusan kuliah. Ia diajari macam-macam, termasuk cara untuk tersenyum. Kei tak begitu sering tersenyum, namun, sebagai pelayan, ia harus terlihat ramah. Seniornya mengajarinya untuk tersenyum lebar—siapa namanya, eh … Touru atau Tooru? Terdengar sama saja.

Tiga hari pertama, Kei kesulitan menghadapi komplain. Seminggu berikutnya, ia mulai bisa mengatasi. Dua minggu, ia sudah cukup pandai mengulas senyum tulus bohongan (eww, mengerikan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tuntutan pekerjaan). Ada empat orang pekerja tetap, tiga di antaranya merupakan seorang barista; Kiyoko, Shirabu dan Kuroo. Kiyoko perempuan yang cantik, sangat, bisa dibilang. Banyak pelanggan terpana pada kecantikannya. Shirabu merupakan lelaki pendiam, wajahnya selalu masam walau sebetulnya cukup manis. Dan Kuroo … Kuroo sedikit nyentrik. Tapi Kuroo-lah yang paling ramah menyambutnya tatkala pertama kali ia bekerja. Terakhir, Oikawa sebagai kepala pelayan (ternyata nama belakangnya Tooru). Sisanya adalah pekerja sambilan, sama seperti Kei.

Kei pernah bertanya mengenai makna dari nama Chat-Noir's pada Oikawa. Oikawa menjelaskan, bahwa pada suatu hari ketika musim hujan, Kuroo menemukan kucing hitam di dalam kardus. Kucing tersebut akan mati kalau Kuroo tidak merawatnya. Kemudian, mendadak saja, Kuroo mendapat inspirasi untuk membangun kedai kopi bernama Chat-Noir's (dalam bahasa Perancis artinya kucing hitam). Asal-usul yang aneh. Tapi setelah ditanyakan pada orangnya langsung, ternyata ada unsur lain yang lebih mendalam.

"Saat itu aku bimbang. Aku mendapat tiga tawaran sekaligus sebagai barista, satu di antaranya diusulkan oleh kedai kopi paling terkenal di London. Ayah ingin aku menetap di Tokyo. Ibu ingin aku mengambil tawaran untuk bekerja di London. Ketika aku menemukan kucing hitam itu, rasanya aku seperti mendapat jawaban. Kucing itu kuyu, hampir mati, tapi dia tidak mencoba pergi meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia menetap di sana, di dalam kardus. Dan aku langsung berpikir, aku ingin membangun kedai sendiri! Kedai yang akan aku lindungi, yang akan terus aku tempati, tak peduli rugi tak peduli untung. Kalau jatuh, aku akan kembali bangkit dan membesarkan kedaiku sendiri. Begitulah kemudian aku terpikir untuk menamainya Chat-Noir's."

Kei berkomentar bahwa cerita Kuroo sedikit lebih masuk akal daripada yang diceritakan oleh Oikawa. Kuroo tertawa.

Chat-Noir's sudah berdiri lebih dari tiga tahun. Berbagai kalangan pelanggan datang silih berganti, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pelanggan setia. Cita rasa kopi yang disajikan selalu nikmat, berbeda dari kedai-kedai lain yang menjamur di sepanjang jalan. Beberapa di antara mereka datang demi melihat Kiyoko, beberapa di antaranya berkunjung agar bisa bertukar sapa dengan Kuroo. Sebagian besar menetap karena kopinya lezat.

Kuroo pernah menawari Kei secangkir kopi. Kei menyesap sedikit dan langsung tersendak karena pahit. Kuroo lalu menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam kopinya sebelum meminta Kei untuk menyesapnya lagi. Kei menyesap lagi dan merasakan pahit pada kopi tersebut berkurang. Kuroo bergumam sendiri, mengatakan bahwa kopi yang cocok diminum oleh Kei adalah sejenis Cappucinno atau Café Latte.

"Aku tidak suka kopi, Kuroo-san."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu menyukainya."

Nyaris setiap hari, Kuroo membuatkannya kopi. Kesemua kopi tersebut diracik bersama susu sehingga tidak begitu pahit. Kei tidak bisa memprotes, ia hanya mampu menikmati kopi yang disajikan Kuroo. Lambat-laun ia jadi terbiasa pada rasa pahitnya. Barangkali lidahnya sudah beradaptasi, atau karena memang kopi racikan Kuroo adalah yang terbaik.

"Kopi adalah minuman paling jujur. Kopi tidak pernah menyembunyikan rasa pahitnya, bahkan setelah dicampur dengan susu, rasa pahit itu tetap ada."

Menjelang tutup, Kei memperhatikan Kuroo yang tengah meracik espresso. Wangi yang tercium hidungnya terasa lebih segar, lebih menyengat, namun tetap merupakan bau yang nikmat. Warna biji kopinya juga semu kemerahan, bukan cokelat, bukan pula hitam. Sambil meracik, sambil membicarakan filosofi kopi. Kei mendengar Oikawa memanggilnya, memintanya untuk membantu membereskan meja. Tapi ia tak acuh dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Kuroo. Kuroo hanya mengulas senyum.

"Apa kau juga jujur seperti kopi, Kuroo-san?"

Kuroo tertawa. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu."

"Kalau kau jujur, berarti kau juga sama pahit."

"Lalu, apakah kau asin?"

Kei merasa disentil. Kei teringat pada puisi lama, entah siapa penciptanya. Mengenai kenapa kopi dinamakan kopi, jawabannya karena pahit. Lalu apakah gula dinamakan gula karena manis—sementara gula kadang sulit dibedakan dengan garam? Kuroo berceletuk, betapa puisi yang aneh. Memang aneh. Tapi sebetulnya memiliki arti yang dalam. Kuroo tidak suka puisi, jadi dia tidak mengerti. Kei memutuskan untuk berhenti membicarakan puisi. Ia mengalihkan topik, bertanya mengenai biji kopi semu kemerahan yang sedang diracik Kuroo.

"Liberika, nama kopinya." Kuroo menjelaskan bahwa kopi Liberika merupakan perpaduan antara Arabika dan Robusta. Dinamai Liberika karena hanya ada di Liberia. "Harganya sangat mahal, apalagi diimpor langsung dari sana. Aku menggunakannya hanya untuk membuat espresso," tambah Kuroo.

"Paling mahal?"

"Paling mahal di dunia itu masih kopi Luwak."

Akhirnya pembicaraan beralih ke kopi khas Asia Tenggara tersebut. Kuroo menceritakan asal-muasal kopi Luwak. Ketika masa penjajahan, Belanda membudidayakan kopi di Indonesia. Belanda tidak memperbolehkan pribumi mengonsumi kopi tersebut, sehingga para pribumi memiliki ide untuk memberi makan musang dengan buah kopi. Musang itu hanya mencerna daging buahnya. Kulit ari dan biji kopi tidak mampu dicerna. Kotoran musang tersebut akhirnya dibersihkan, disangrai, ditumbuk dan disajikan seperti kopi pada umumnya.

Kei mengomentari, sungguh sejarah yang hebat tapi aneh. Siapa yang mau menikmati kopi yang berasal dari kotoran hewan. Kuroo menanggapi, justru itulah uniknya. Banyak orang-orang kaya yang tertarik pada kopi Luwak. Mereka percaya, setelah difermentasikan secara alami di dalam saluran pencernaan musang, biji kopinya diyakini memiliki cita rasa yang luar biasa nikmat. Kei tetap menganggap hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang aneh—dan menjijikkan, terlalu menjijikkan untuk dihargai sebegitu mahal.

"Kau banyak tahu mengenai sejarah kopi, ya, Kuroo-san."

"Begitulah. Selain sekolah barista, aku juga mempelajari latar-belakang setiap biji kopi dan cara-cara pembuatannya yang beragam. Aku semakin tertarik pada kopi dan aku akan jatuh cinta selamanya pada aromanya."

Oikawa pamit pulang. Kuroo meminta agar lampu kedai jangan dulu dimatikan. Kei belum ingin pulang, ia masih senang melihat cara seorang barista menyiapkan secangkir kopi. Kei mengeluh mengenai Shirabu, mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu agak masam padanya. Kuroo merespons bahwa Shirabu memang begitu, selalu masam pada siapa saja. Ini sedikit ganjil, pikir Kei, karena ia hanya merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Kuroo. Pasti karena Kuroo sangat ramah padanya—dan hangat, seperti figur seorang kakak.

Kuroo tengah menggiling biji kopi. "Kau harus menggilingnya sampai halus."

"Aku tidak akan menggiling kopi. Aku tidak suka kopi."

"Aku cuma memberi tahu. Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa bekerja di dapur."

Kei bergumam tidak jelas. Kuroo menggiling biji kopi Liberika dengan _filtered coffee_. Lelaki itu menyentuh biji kopi yang kini sudah berubah bubuk, merasakan level kehalusannya. Kei berkata sudah cukup halus. Kuroo menggeleng, lalu menggilingnya kembali agar lebih halus.

"Harus seperti garam."

"Apanya?"

"Level kehalusannya."

Setelah dirasa halus, Kuroo mengira-ngira berapa gram bubuk kopi yang akan digunakan. Dia ingin membuat espresso yang rasa pahitnya lebih kuat. Bubuk kopi itu lalu dipadatkan dengan _tamper_. Proses _tamping_ yang kuat dan merata dapat menghasilkan ekstrasi kopi dan air yang lebih padat dan merata pula. Kei tidak lagi banyak bicara. Ia fokus memperhatikan. Kuroo mengatur suhu air pada Mesin Espresso.

"Berat yang ideal untuk satu cangkir espresso sekitar tiga puluh gram." Kuroo memberi tahu.

"Sedikit sekali."

"Espresso memang tidak disajikan dalam takaran besar. Secangkir kecil saja aku tak yakin kau bisa menghabiskannya. Rasanya benar-benar pahit."

"Tapi kau suka espresso, Kuroo-san."

"Aku menyukai semua jenis kopi, sebetulnya. Malam ini aku harus bergadang dan kopi yang dirasa pas untuk membuatku sulit tidur adalah espresso."

Kei paham. Espresso tersaji sempurna. Aromanya terasa nikmat. Kuroo menawarkan, Kei menggeleng. Sudah tiga kali dalam satu hari ini Kei mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka kopi. Kuroo melepas celemek bermotif kucing hitam dengan bordiran Chat-Noir's di atasnya, lalu menggantungkannya bersama celemek milik Oikawa. Kei masih belum ingin pulang. Rasanya ia betah berlama-lama di kedai.

"Melihatmu menyajikan kopi sepertinya mudah."

"Kau akan tahu sulitnya kalau mencoba, Tsuki."

"Boleh?"

Kuroo menaikan sebelah alis.

"Aku ingin mencoba membuat kopiku sendiri, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo akhirnya bersedia membantu Kei membuat Café Latte-nya sendiri. Untuk membuat kopi tersebut, perbedaannya terletak pada penambahan susu. Kuroo mewanti-wanti untuk menggunakan air yang baik. Sebab, air yang mengandung kerak dan mineral-mineral tak baik dapat berpengaruh pada rasa kopi. Kuroo mengatakan bahwa air untuk membuat kopi harus memenuhi standar tinggi agar ekstraksi tepat (pertemuan antara rasa dan aroma yang akurat). Kei mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana? Apakah terlihat mudah?"

Kei tahu Kuroo menyindir. "Terima kasih untuk sarkasmenya, Kuroo-san."

Kuroo tergelak dalam tawa. Keduanya lalu menikmati kopi masing-masing, ditemani alunan musik dari ponsel Kei. Kuroo ingin menyetel musik di salon besar, namun sekarang ini bukan jam yang tepat. Kei melirik ponsel, melihat waktu sudah menunjuk ke angka dua malam. Lagu mengalun perlahan dan mendayu-dayu. Kuroo berkata dia tidak menyangka Kei menyukai lagu-lagu klasik. Kei menyalahkan Akiteru karena sudah membuatnya menyukai lagu-lagu klasik—kisaran era '70-an.

"Seperti espresso."

"Ya?"

"Hal-hal klasik yang tetap bertahan. Ada keindahan dan kenikmatan tersendiri di dalamnya, walaupun sudah bukan lagi zamannya. Espresso sudah berusia lebih dari seratus tahun, kau tahu."

"Kau sungguh filosofis malam ini, Kuroo-san."

"Aku lebih senang kau memanggilku Tetsuro, sebetulnya."

Kei tidak paham apa kaitannya filosofis dan nama panggilan. Tapi ia tetap merespons. "Jadi, nama depanmu adalah Tetsuro?"

Kuroo menjawab: Ya.

"Apa kau juga mau memanggilku Kei?"

"Dengan senang hati, Kei."

Sejak malam itu, keduanya semakin akrab. Kei lebih senang menghabiskan jam istirahatnya untuk mempelajari tata cara meracik kopi. Kuroo senang mengajari Kei. Lambat-laun Kei mulai menyukai kopi, meski hanya kopi dengan kadar pahit yang sedang. Setiap malam setelah Chat-Noir's tutup, Kuroo dan Kei selalu minum kopi bersama sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik, diselingi obrolan ringan serta gurauan menyenangkan. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan yang selalu mereka lalui.[]

* * *

 **1:11 AM – 24 June 2017**

 **Haikyuu belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't take any profit from this fanwork.**

 **AN:**

Saya stuck. Terus nanya sama Moon Waltz, kira-kira cerita semacam apa yang cocok untuk prompt [Café], akhirnya dikasih saran 'Gimana kalo bikin Kuroo jadi senpai Tsuki di kafe?' dan abrakadabra … jadilah! Semoga dapat menghibur shipper KuroTsuki ya ;)

 **Sumber informasi:**

Otten Magazine

wwwrumahmesincom


End file.
